


In how much trouble can a prince posibly be

by giorgosth128



Category: sophia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorgosth128/pseuds/giorgosth128





	In how much trouble can a prince posibly be

 A boy of sixteen was roaming through the empty hall of the Russian palace, angry this boy was Ivan the young the heir to the Russian throne son of Ivan the third and he was upset.

The whore his father has taken for a wife was the main reason for his anger. He just couldn’t stand her his father adores her and to say the truth he was afraid of her if she has a son his father might as well delete him from the line of succession and honestly why not? She was the last of Palaeologus and her children will have a claim to reform the Byzantine Empire once more. His mother was just a princess of a minor nation without any title to inherit and for this, his stepmother both scared an angered him.

Speak of the devil the woman just enter the room he was in. “greetings your highness” she said but he just glared at her until her maid said, “well won't you greed her back she is the grand princess of Russia.” She tells him and Ivan felt his bold boil “she’s nothing but a whore sent by the pope to destroy us.” He said and Sophia looked hurt by his words

 “did I off you? What I did to upset you your highness?” the woman asked and Ivan saw red he come back to reality when he felt his hand at her cheek. Almost instantly he falls back,  scared of what he has done the Princess was looking at him with tears and  disappointed at her face as she said: “go to your room your father will informed about this.”

Like this Ivan left the room, went to his room, and sat to his bed terrified of what his father might do to him, he was sure his father won’t just let   this pass

  on the contrary, he was sure he was going to punish him so harshly because the whore was going to make his father more angry at him.

As Ivan thought of all that on the other side Sophia was telling her husband what happened “how dare him! This brat won’t go unpunished I’ll show him” and he went to get his whip and Sophia knew what was going to happened her husband was going to beat the boy

 “NO” she yell and Ivan looked at her “please my love don’t do this your son doesn’t deserve this kind of punishment” she said “he acted like a spoiled child he deserves this” he said, “yes he acted like a child don’t you think a children punishment is more appropriate for this?” 

“you mean like a spanking ?” her love asked “yes my love yes” she said and went to kiss him and as he kissed her back Sophia took the whip for him “but without this promise me that you won’t use the whip to the boy promise me” she said and he nodded admiring her selfishness if it was for any other woman  she was going to agree to the beating  but this woman was different and for that reason he loved her.

Ivan jumped when he saw his father enter the room and he felt like fainting, now he was really going to get it.

“Explain” his father said “why I am sure your whore already told you what happens just get over with it” he snapped back and his father sent him an angry look that silences him as he felt him  grab his arm and bent him over his lap pulling his pant down and started spanking his bare bottom.

Ivan gasped at the pain he felt, his father's hand must have been made of iron! But he refused to cry out and he holds still “tell me, Ivan, why are we here?” he asked  “because I strike your Whore own” he cried as the words left his mouth the older man spanked his thighs “ you know my son when I heard what you did I was going to use the whip at you, but the woman you call a whore stopped me” he said “and here you are not felling a single shred of remorse.”

Ivan did not believe what he heard, his father was going to beat him, and she stopped it, and what he did to her was to strike her. He now felt like a horrible person and just like that he broke he didn't know if it was because of that pain he felt to his backside or the guilt but he started crying and he couldn’t stop.

When Ivan saw his son finally allow himself to cry he stopped and take of his belt, flipped and put it at the teen’s red backside when the boy felt the gold belt touch his near he stated struggling and pleading with his father “please papa I sorry I won’t do it again just not the belt” said but his plead went to deaf ears as he felt a powerful crack to his bottom.

 he cried, he cried for the pain, he cried form his guilt thinking what he did he was awful, papa should have beat him he deserved much more than this. After the tenth crack he went limb at his father's lap no longer struggling he just lay here waiting for it to end and it did after 16 horrible strikes with the belt the spanking end and he felt his pants pulled and his father left him at the bed to cry his heart out. After a while, he hears the door open and felt a gentle hand running  circles at his back and being pulled into a  warm  hug

When he looked up, he saw her embracing him! And he felt even more bad for what he did “I sorry” he said between his sobs “shh now I forgive you don’t worry” she reassure him but he jumped from her lap and take off his own belt and said “no it’s not okay I was horrible to you for nothing  please do what my father did not beat me” she took the belt from his hand and it away.

And god he really wanted her to do it: to take his own belt and beat him black and blue until he was a scared little boy who was so terrified of his stepmother so he could never hurt her again  

 

“No I wont do it you already been punished and I won't give you more” she said and he looked  at her “why?” he asked “because I come to love you as my own son and I will not harm and never I will” she end with it pulling him once again into a tight embrace Ivan just said “do you really think me as a son?”  “with all my heart I love you.” She said and he answered, “I love you too mama”.                


End file.
